undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Underswitchedtale
Underswitchedtale is an AU where the swaps have their own reason. note Made by Me. Character roles Mettaton has the role of Frisk Papyrus has the role of Chara Grillby has the role of Flowey/Asriel Muffet has the role of Toriel Chara has the role of Napstablook Frisk has the role of sans Temmie (now named Calibrie) takes papyrus's role doge has the role of doggo monster kid has the role of Undyne Goner kid has the role of Alphys Asriel/Flowey has the role of mettaton Napstablook takes the role of Asgore Sans takes the role of Gaster Secondary Character roles Undyne takes the role of Grillby Toriel takes the role of Mad Dummy Asgore takes the role of that dummy outside of Monster's house Character Personalities Mettarisk Mettarisk is a sassier Frisk Leif (ADDED CHARACTER!!!!) Leif is a shy and quiet girl, but don't let this fool you, and she may also be a robot, but if you start a fight with her, she will go full ninja on you, so she is VERY aggressive Papyra Papyra is a very sassy Chara, who is not a robot, but a cyborg. Grillby Grillby is a less convincing flowey, just so you know HE'S A PUMPKIN ON FIRE. Muffet Muffet is Toriel, but uses croissants instead of Fire. Chara Chara is an EXtroverted (that was a terrible pun) Napstablook. Frisk frisk is an introverted sans Calibrie Calibrie.... acts like Papyrus Monster Monster acts like a young Undyne Goner Monster acts like an even more depressed Alphys Asriel/Flowey Asriel acts like a nicer Mettaton. Napstablook Napstablook acts like napstablook and asgore had a baby and their actions are his. sans sans acts like sans and gaster if they had a child Undyne Undyne acts like a more ambitious grillby Added things Calibrie likes puns Frisk is a complete introvert Calibrie likes Waterfalls Everyone doesn't use doorknobs, they kick the door down instead Chara is Frisk's sister Frisk is a boy Papyrus is named Papyra and has no gender frisk's left eye has exploded in the past Frisk drinks relish Frisk Refuses to open their left eye Frisk's only friends besides Mettaton (mettarisk) are Aftertale sans (geno) and Storyshift chara Calibrie and Monster are the same age, both being 7 frisk talks without g's and sometimes random vowels I added a fallen Robot (Yes they are all robots), Leif Frisk hates Horrortale sans, because he for some reasons steals his relish. Monster Kid and Goner kid are called 'Monster' and 'Goner' Reasons for Swaps Mettaton is frisk so SS!Chara can freak out when frisk shows them to her. Papyrus is Chara so I could make a pun on the name 'Papyru' Grillby has no reason for being Flowey/Asriel Muffet is Toriel because they are opposites Chara is napstablook because they are ghosts Frisk is sans because I liked it that way. Calibrie has the same reason as frisk. Same goes for Monster and Goner Asriel and Flowey are mettaton because one day I made up lyrics that Asriel would use for Power of NEO. Sans is Gaster because he is related to him. Undyne is Grillby because of this Line in the Pacifist Route: can't we just stand in Grillby's? Toriel is Mad dummy because I wanted to keep their family together. Asgore has the same reason as Toriel. Category:Switch Up Category:Non existantce AUS Category:AUs Category:Comedic